


A Gift to You

by savemyunicornclarence



Series: Family doesn't start with blood, but it doesn't end there either. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mellow Dean, No Sam, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemyunicornclarence/pseuds/savemyunicornclarence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was having a semi-good day. He was enjoying the quiet only the fields of Kansas could offer him. Then Castiel comes and makes it a slightly better day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaterinaL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaterinaL/gifts).



> This is for my beta's birthday - Fandom_Exploding_My_Mind. Happy Birthday!
> 
> She's literally the best!

The wind rustled the golden fields, the unfurling wings glistening in the sunshine. Miles upon miles of a snaking road and fields stretched forth beyond the Impala. Dean sighed and cracked open the beer. He took a swig enjoying the sparse day where he could just relax, drink beer, and listen to good music. He eyed the horizon. His green eyes were contemplative. He licked his lips, the cool breeze rustling his hair. 

Sam was gone. 

His baby brother was gone. 

He ran off with a demon. 

Her name was Ruby. 

Dean never fully recognized the safety Sam brought him. It was always him and Sam facing the mean world together as little children. John galloped after any lead of Azazel, trying to avenge Mom’s death. 

What a screwed up life! 

A small stirring in his heart squeaked out that he actually was enjoying himself, alone … without Sam. He quickly stomped on it. With eyes glistening with slight revulsion and anger, he drank the last swig of his beer and threw away the beer. He slammed shut the door. 

“Sorry, darling,” he whispered, stroking the soft, black leather. 

He started the car, driving down the road lined with poles, like sentries guarding him from the evil of the world. He snorted. It was only an illusion of beauty and peace. Grimacing, he thought of all the demons still roaming earth. 

A soft whoosh startled Dean. Jerking the car screeched to a halt. Panting he turned around. “Cas! What the hell, man?” He dragged his hand through the thick brown hair that transformed into golden thread in the sunlight. “Don’t scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack.”

Cas frowned. He hesitated before lifting a glowing hand to Dean’s chest. “You did not have a heart attack. You are in fact quite healthy except for …”

“Alright, Mom. I will stop eating fatty foods and drinking alcohol.”

“That is physiologically impossible for a man to …”

“Joking!” Dean rolled his eyes, lips quirking up in a smile that he hadn’t shown the world for months. “It was a joke.”

“... Haha.”

“Shut up.”

“...”

“Not literally, Cas.”

“Can I speak now?”

“I give up.”

It was silent as Dean restarted the car and resumed driving. He looked into the back seat through the mirror. Guileless blue eyes stared back. A slight fluttering in Dean’s stomach caused him to shift and clear his throat awkwardly. He was unsure of what that was all about, but it did not bring him any good feelings. 

“Any news on Sammy or demons?”

“There was a sighting of Sam and Ruby in Montana.”

Dean’s eyes did not leave the road. In fact, he had no reaction at all. A slight burning in his heart gave way the stress of not having his family by his side. His eyes brightened with the telltale sheen of tears. Dean struggled to push back his sadness. He mustn’t show any weakness. He had to be strong for his baby brother. He had to find him and save him from the demons. 

He looked at the back of Dean’s head. His shoulders were slumped in a tired position. The angel cocked his head. “Are you okay, Dean?” He asked. 

“I’m fine.”

“... No, you’re not.”  
Dean startled. He did not expect Castiel of all people … angels … whatever, to notice that he was in a slump. “It’s nothing, Cas. Just tired.”

“Then let’s stop at one of those houses with multiple rooms and rest.”

“A motel, Cas.” 

Cas grinned, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners. Dean lost himself in the warm blue eyes. Sometimes, when Cas smiled, Dean wondered if he could have had the apple pie life with Cas. He chuckled. Of course not. Cas was an angel. The angel who most definitely was a virgin. 

The fields, blending into each other as one, blurred by. The sunlight ebbed away, retreating from the shore allowing the moon to cast her silver light on the black world. Dean and Cas drove on in silence on the straight arrow. 

“Cas, we’re here.” Dean bent over the angel. The angel watched Dean pay for the motel room. He gestured for him, and with a moment’s beat Cas followed Dean. 

He gazed around the room. The scratchy rug on his feet. The green walls highlighted with the cream trimming and curtains. Dean tugged them close and turned around to watch Cas. 

“Beer?”

“No, thank you.”

Hooded blue eyes grinned at Dean. Cas bent his neck sending tousled hair into his eyes. Dean loosened his shoulder muscles, absently scratching at his neck. His throat bobbed as the cool, slightly bitter liquid slid down his throat. Green eyes flashed at him. Dean shrank inwards on himself, making him smaller. He watched the suddenly shy Dean. He wondered what would cause such a change.

“We’ll find Sam.” 

“I know we will, and when we do …” Green eyes glinted dangerously in the shadows. “I will kick his ass for making me worry.”

“Violence is not always the way.”

Dean snarled at him. “He went off with a demon! How is that fucking … sane or shit? Sam needs help.” He gulped down a breath. “I promised Mom and Dad I will take care of my little brother.” 

Chapped lips bent in a sad smile. A light glow coursed through him, as he spread his wings. The invisible force sent pleasant warmth swirling in the air of the dusty motel room. Dean shuddered under the force and gentle caresses of Cas’ grace. He swallowed and backed away. His knuckles went white, clenching the bedside table. 

“What are you doing?” He whispered. Cas did not answer. Instead he stepped on quiet feet, almost gliding through the air. The trench coat whispered against Dean’s thighs. The angel leaned down. His wings unfurled even wider before contracting and enveloping Dean in such immense warmth.

Dean closed his eyes, gasping. He felt existences. Each tree branch bowing in the wind, the lonely wolf’s howl looking for its pack, the ocean waves shivering against the shore, the sand on his toes as he danced on it, the stars burning in the velvet sky exploding with light in the infinite darkness. The world became Dean, and Dean was. 

Castiel inched forward, until he stood flush against Dean. His chest met the angel’s with every pant. Green eyes rolled back as Dean shuddered and trembled. No words could explain the majesty of an angel’s grace.

Dean slowly opened his eyes. The fog ascended. Dean lazily slumped against the table, unable to support himself. Cas reached out catching his falling body. Gently, he laid him down on the bed. The soft rustle of blankets were the only noise in the motel room. Dean gazed wide eyed. He was breathless with wonder. 

“You … you … that was …” Dean trailed off, no words were perfect for what he was trying to explain. 

“Angels bring forth life." 

Cas hesitantly laid beside Dean. “There’s still hope for Sam. He is never truly gone until he becomes a demon, but it takes something really twisted for such pure beings such as yourselves to become the epitome of the void, the darkness Lucifer harbored in his heart.”

“Thank you, Cas.” A sweet pause before Dean snuggled closer to the clean scent of Cas. The wings flapped before gently folding over themselves. The angel and human held each other deep into the night, clinging to each other, communicating through their gestures leaving floundering words to themselves. Cas lifted himself up on his elbow. Blue eyes drank in the sight of Dean breathing easily in and out, no tension in his muscles. Only vulnerability showed. He brushed aside a lock of hair. Cas smoothed his forehead with awkward movements. Dean only sighed and moved closer to the heat. With a soft heart, Cas hugged Dean closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't watched SPN in a while so sorry if facts are wrong. Right now they are somewhere near the beginning of Sam running off with Ruby.


End file.
